Bacon Soup
, fully known as Briar Label Bacon Soup, is a main collectible item from all chapters up to date of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Description It is a soup can lacking a pull tab, and is printed with an image of Bendy along with the "BRIAR LABEL BACON SOUP" tag and the description. As seen from the Bacon Soup's advertisement poster, the soup contains exquisite vegetable soup, spices, and soft bacon with an irresistible scent. Usage Obtaining the can of Bacon Soup will make Henry consume it. It should be noted that Henry is unable to eat cans of Bacon Soup beneath other cans. Consuming one can of Bacon Soup will instantly restore Henry's health. Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures One can of Bacon Soup can be found in the projector closet. In the small office, there are two cans of Bacon Soup located on the shelf from the room's right side. There are several Bacon Soup cans in the closet of pub room and the right door of the narrowed area, as well as a single one on a shelf in the pentagram room. In the hall closer to the door of the art department there's a can of Bacon Soup, in the workroom in the shelf below the projector and some in the projector room, in the top shelf and in the shelf below the projector again. Chapter 2: The Old Song The cans of Bacon Soup can be found in five different locations - The shelf closer to the Music Department hall in the entrance hall, one of the desks from the music writing office, Wally's closet, one of the corners from the ritual room, and at the entrance of the S3 vault. At the end, a can of Bacon Soup is seen rolling away from Boris' location (either Boris was messing with it, trying to eat it, or rolled it on purpose) upon meeting Henry. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Some cans of Bacon Soup appear again as a major collectible item. Bacon Soup is also required to complete an objective by collecting three cans and cooking soup for Boris. More cans are scattered throughout the chapter. Most can be found on the stairs. There are also several more cans of Bacon Soup located around some areas that act as candlesticks. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The Bacon Soup cans reappear in the fourth chapter. Normally, there is one can per area, but there are a few exceptions such as the Attraction Storage or the Maintenance. A tool based on the Bacon Soup is used for throwing to distract enemies like Piper, Striker and Fisher. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The Bacon Soup will reappear for the final time in this last chapter as seen in the production trailer just like the previous chapters. Other appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run The cans of Bacon Soup appear in the mobile spin-off Bendy in Nightmare Run as the main and only collectible items found in all four playable cartoon levels, used for purchasing stuff. Trivia General = * Bacon Soup could be a reference to theMeatly's favorite food - bacon. * Interestingly, it is actually based on the real-life soup of the same name. ** Additionally there is a food day for it, April 18th. *** Ironically this was the release date of Chapter 2. * The back of the can reads "Just the way the little devil likes it". * The Bacon Soup's advertisement poster seen from several areas belongs to one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Firion Bifrost. * There is also another description that reads "Eat with fork", requiring consumers to eat the soup out of the can with fork. Henry, however, is assumed to drink the soup like a soda/pop can as he does not have a fork with him at all. ** This may be a reference to one of theMeatly's comics where he suggests "Complicated tip #572: eat soup with a fork". * According to theMeatly on Twitter, he said that Bacon Soup does not just taste good but is also good for everyone's souls.""Briar Label Bacon Soup"... not only tastes good.. but it is also good for the soul. ;)" - theMeatly. May 6, 2017. Twitter. ** Also, he describes the Bacon Soup: "It's good for the body and soul."."Briar Label Bacon Soup: "It's good for the body and soul."" - theMeatly. May 20, 2017. Twitter. * It is revealed that Bacon Soup can still taste good despite being left for 30 years, according to theMeatly on Twitter."Briar Label Bacon Soup: It tastes the same 30 years later. Now THAT'S a good can of soup. :P #BATIM" - theMeatly. July 10, 2017. Twitter. ** This is likely because the soup is canned, and therefore prevents it from turning bad. * A can of soup without a pull tab will only open when using a can-opener in reality. From the game, however, it is unknown how Henry opens the Bacon Soup cans without a can-opener (which does not seem to exist from the entire chapters) before eating. This is likely an oversight by the developers. * Each can costs 5 cents, as of the labeling. ** Twenty-one cans from Chapter 1 totals $1.05. *** Two cans from Chapter 1's first remastered update totals up 10 cents. ** Thirty cans from Chapter 2 totals $1.50. *** Fourty-two cans from Chapter 3 cost $2.10. |-|Chapter 1 = *From the Chapter 1 prototype, the Bacon Soup cans were not added yet. * Eating all of the Bacon Soup cans will unlock the "The Taste of Home" achievement. ** There are only two cans of Bacon Soup in the first remastered update, and it is a part of unlocking the "Canadian Bacon" achievement by also collecting the said cans from Chapter 2. |-|Chapter 2 = * Eating all of the cans of Bacon Soup unlocks the "Canadian Bacon" achievement. |-|Chapter 3 = * Collecting all of the cans of Bacon Soup unlocks the "Bring Home the Bacon" achievement. |-|Chapter 4 = * Eating all of the cans of Bacon Soup unlocks the "Just Like Mom Used to Make" achievement. |-|Chapter 5 = * It was revealed that eating all cans of Bacon Soup will unlock the "No Need for a Spoon" achievement. ** Additionally, the "Master of Bacon" achievement will be unlocked when collecting every single Bacon Soup cans from all chapters. Audio References Navigation Tab ru:Суп с беконом pl:Bekonowa Zupa Category:Items Category:Obtainable items Category:BATIM items Category:Nightmare Run items